Clause For Concern/Gallery
Images from the episode Clause For Concern. Note: All images are put in order. S3E15 CforC1.png|A Santa Claus outfit in a dryer. S3E15 CforC2.png|Pop looks at the dryer. S3E15 CforC3.png|"How interesting..." S3E15 CforC4.png|Cub appears. S3E15 CforC5.png|"Oh, it's ready!" S3E15 CforC6.png|Pop wants to try his outfit. S3E15 Happy Pop.png|Pop and his Santa outfit. S3E15 CforC7.png|"Alright, let's try it on!" S3E15 CforC8.png|It's not a good idea to leave your little son. S3E15 Sack.png|Where's Cub? S3E15 CforC9.png|Cub is in that sack! S3E15 CforC10.png|Pop looks at his hat. S3E15 CforC11.png|"It's time to change it!" S3E15 CforC12.png|Pop without his hat. S3E15 CforC13.png|"Yeah, this is way better." S3E15 Clause4concern.png|Pop as Santa. S3E15 CforC14.png|Night. S3E15 CforC15.png|Ho-ho-ho! S3E15 CforC16.png|Pop's car's trunk. S3E15 CforC17.png|Pop puts his sack in the trunk. S3E15 CforC18.png|But he can't close it because of the sack. S3E15 CforC19.png|Well, he tried. S3E15 CforC20.png|"What?" S3E15 CforC21.png|Can't he see the sack? S3E15 CforC22.png|"Not a problem, I'll just try again." S3E15 What.png|"Is there something wrong?" S3E15 Madsantabear.png|"Close, darn you!" S3E15 CforC23.png|Pop opens and closes his trunk several times. S3E15 CforC24.png|He did it! S3E15 CforC25.png|"Well. Pop, try not to touch it." S3E15 CforC26.png|"Yeah, good job, Pop, good job!" S3E15 CforC27.png|"Now we can start our trip." S3E15 Pop Driving.png|Back in the holiday spirit! S3E15 CforC28.png|Just imagine what's happening inside the sack. S3E15 CforC29.png|One of the tires hits a small rock. S3E15 CforC30.png|Pop's sack falls down! S3E15 Bloodybag.png|Whatever's in the sack is NOT being handled with care. S3E15 CforC31.png|It looks funny. S3E15 CforC32.png|The dog. S3E15 CforC33.png|It feels something meaty. S3E15 CforC34.png|"Time for dinner." S3E15 CforC35.png|Green light. S3E15 CforC36.png|Now it's red. S3E15 CforC37.png|"Okay, I can wait." S3E15 Oh no.png|Pop realizes he lost the sack. S3E15 CforC38.png|Shocked Pop. S3E15 The Dogs.png|Four not-so-stupid dogs. S3E15 Tugofwar.png|"Hey, give that back!" S3E15 CforC39.png|The sack flies away! S3E15 Lostthesack.png|Pop loses the sack. S3E15 CforC40.png|The sack fell. S3E15 Sackonrailroad.png|It lands on the railroad, which means... S3E15 Traincomes.png|TRAIN! S3E15 CforC41.png|"Faster, please, faster!" S3E15 CforC42.png|The train keeps going. S3E15 CforC43.png|"Alright." S3E15 CforC44.png|The moon has moved! S3E15 29.png|"How long is this train?" S3E15 CforC62.png|Midnight. S3E15 CforC45.png|Pop having a snack. S3E15 Want a sandwich.png|"Do you want a sandwich?" S3E15 CforC46.png|Is it possible for a train to be this long? S3E15 Pop and dogs.png|Just reading... S3E15 CforC47.png|Just wow. S3E15 CforC48.png|It finally ends! S3E15 Sleepingsanta.png|Pop asleep. S3E15 Wakey.png|"How long was I out?" S3E15 Trainisgone.png|It's finished! S3E15 Justtakeit.png|Reaching for the sack, when... S3E15 CforC49.png|Another train! S3E15 CforC50.png|I hope it's not long. S3E15 CforC51.png|"Oh no!" S3E15 Secondtrain.png|Trains are the pranksters of the vehicle world, just ask Cuddles. S3E15 CforC52.png|It wasn't so long. S3E15 Atlast.png|Finally. S3E15 Moleintheway.png|"Aw, come on!" S3E15 Molecameo.png|Nice to see The Mole in the railroad business. S3E15 Leavingwithsack.png|Now back to your own business. S3E15 CforC53.png|Pop really looks like Santa. S3E15 Nak yeah.png|Look who came out of the backgrounds for the holidays! S3E15 CforC54.png|Pop's sack. S3E15 CforC55.png|"What do I have for you..." S3E15 Uh-oh.png|That was a good gift... S3E15 CforC56.png|"Uh-oh, I'll get another one." S3E15 CforC57.png|"Here you go!" S3E15 Notblood.png|Meanwhile, an artist is crying because he didn't get his present. S3E15 CforC58.png|"Maybe I have something else?" S3E15 CforC59.png|That's not the best present. S3E15 Pop and The Dog.png|Whoever wanted those sausages must wait for next year. Or go see a butcher. S3E15 CforC60.png|"I failed at everything." S3E15 CforC61.png|So Cub survived? S3E15 Here's Cub.png|Boo! This movie Cubs! S3E15 After ending 1.png|Secret stinger ending! S3E15 After ending 2.png|Of course he doesn't notice, he hasn't found the beanie yet. Death: Cub Category:Image Galleries Category:Episode Galleries